1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus which can display images on a plurality of display units, a method for controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a computer-readable medium which stores a computer program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus includes a display unit, and displays a live view image that displays in real time an image input to an imaging device, a captured image (or a quick view image) that displays an image captured by the imaging device, and a playback image that is stored in the storage medium of the digital photographing apparatus. Generally, a user interface such as Graphical User Interface (GUI) that enables users to manipulate the digital photographing apparatus is provided through a display unit that is disposed at the rear surface of the digital photographing apparatus.